


Out of Plan

by kolaoye



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 16:32:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11062839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kolaoye/pseuds/kolaoye
Summary: 圣诞节就该有点圣诞节的样子。





	Out of Plan

**Author's Note:**

> 存文，20131215

圣诞节到了。

狼群在Stiles的强烈建议下用一个星期彻彻底底地把比肯山扫了个遍：Stiles是挂牌德鲁伊，他负责联络所有超自然生物让他们老老实实——通常奏效，因为每次他都拎着Argent家友情赞助的改装军用电击枪，那玩意儿跟Allison拿来和Scott调情的捏乳头之弓可有天差地别，能把Derek电成闪电侠。派对女王Lydia负责布置场地，他俩一致认为Derek家太冷清，该来点儿小亮片和雪花喷漆，再加上花里胡哨的圣诞树和一堆长袜子，最好再用礼物纸把他家堆满，狂欢式的酒水也必不可少。

Lydia还想玩大点，Stiles阻止了她，“得啦，就这样吧，往一个狼人家里塞一堆陌生人比往他内裤里塞辣椒粉还可怕，那味道会叫他天天都像个疯子一样往林子里跑。”

Lydia甜蜜地笑了，温柔可亲地捧住Stiles的脸，“Stiles……把你的手指从那个变装皇后的电话拨打键上移开再跟我说这话。”她轻轻一哼，摆着胯离开。

“我又不是一定会打。”Stiles尴尬地嘟哝。他依依不舍地看了眼屏幕上冲他抛飞吻的变装皇后头像，按了返回。

 

一切按Stiles和Lydia的安排进行，Derek没有阻止的第一个理由是也该为没出大事的一年来个年度总结，另一个理由是他行动不便——他的腿断了。

半个月前，一个边缘猎人和被他豢养的alpha在他、Stiles以及Scott去拜访另一狼群的路上狙击了他们。猎人开车碾断了Scott的手臂，用他的血调狼毒草鸡尾酒，那只精神不正常的alpha锤断了Derek的小腿骨。Stiles因为他的人类身份而没有成为第一攻击目标，这或许是那对怪怪狙击客最后悔的事，因为他立刻用铝合金棒球棍把猎人给敲晕了，而他被怒极攻心的疯狂alpha逼到山坡边缘则让另两个怒极攻心的alpha合力干掉了敌人。

至于年度总结，那是Stiles的提议。布置开始前他找Derek谈了这事：是时候让相关人士聚一聚了。他盘着一条腿坐在Derek对面，弹吉他一样弹着后者的拐杖，“我觉得我们该好好玩玩。”

“去Lydia家。”

“不，当我说我们，我指我们。你和我、我爸、Cora、Peter、Scott、Melissa、Allison、Chris、Lydia、她妈、Deaton、Morrell。每个人。”他像小混混念饭前祷文一样急不可耐地念完一长串名字，“圣诞节该跟家人待在一起。”

Derek没从手提电脑上抬头，“你可以回家。”

“这太伤人了。”Stiles假惺惺地抱紧拐杖，“我是你男朋友，我想和你一起。”

Derek露出一个喝到了狼毒草饮料的表情。

“还有别的，”Stiles赶紧伸出一根手指，“你看，我们今年过的不算糟，我是说，好歹没死人。呃，虽然你现在还瘸着，Scott的手臂也还吊在白色三角裤里。但这肯定值得一次联欢。想想Melissa，她操心了整整一年，她有资格得到一个热闹的圣诞节。你能想象她和Scott在家吃圣诞大餐而Scott满脑子都是别人吗？要是我跟我爸在一起，我肯定会想到你，然后半夜十二点爬过来。那就太尴尬了。”

Derek沉默了半晌，“没有摇头丸和变装皇后。”他警告道。

Stiles一脸失望。任谁也知道是为了变装皇后，他对摇头丸从来没兴趣。

“好吧，没有变装皇后。”他咬牙。

接下来的一周内他试图拨打变装皇后电话的次数得用两只手数。

 

彩带、保利龙球、圣诞贴纸一股脑跑进Derek家，大多数时间Derek夹着拐杖瞪它们，等他狼人自愈能力让他的骨折变成骨裂时这事已经没法取消了。他的阴森鬼屋式顶楼充满节日气氛，狼群选的装饰品全部不带香精，可携带者的体温让它们闻起来暖呼呼的。有时候他一个人在家也错觉有人正陪着他。

平安夜前三天，Derek跛着腿走到Stiles身边，后者正在上网，“你在干什么？”

Stiles僵硬地颤抖了一下，放在键盘上的左手用不足半秒切开了另一个网页，踢着地面让电脑椅转向Derek，“嗨Derek。这是……没什么，你知道，我只是觉得我是时候对圣诞做点贡献了。”他夸张地摆动手臂，好像面前有台电子琴，“这些那些。蛋奶酒，槲寄生，姜饼人。”

“别乱来。”Derek看了一眼屏幕上的圣诞大餐菜谱，象征式地警告。他没指望Stiles说真话，只要他别干的太离谱。

“你觉得，”平安夜前两天，Stiles仰躺在Derek家的沙发上问Isaac，“这棵圣诞树怎么样？”

“你已经买回来了。”Isaac咬着薯片。

“我们可以换，尤其是……”Stiles看着顶端平坦——多亏Scott走路不懂弯腰，一个多么宁折不弯的狼人男子汉——的圣诞树，举高手比划了一个平面，“当它比飞机场还平的时候。”

“我们是狼人，不在乎这个。”Isaac压下Stiles的手，“够好了。”

他笑的很开心。

 

平安夜前一天的下午，Cora和Peter回来了。没人清楚他俩是怎么碰上的。Cora不情不愿地抱了一下同样僵硬的Derek，“平安夜快乐，哥。”

“平安夜快乐。”Derek弯腰抱着Cora低声说。他犹豫片刻，轻轻摸了摸Cora的头发。Peter倚在门口冲他饱含深意地笑，他威吓性地龇了龇牙。

Derek的腿已经快好透了，他在能自己走路的第一天就想把拐杖拧弯丢掉，可Stiles像护着他的宝贝吉普一样护着那双拐杖，“不，从现在起她们是我的了。”他用端步枪的姿势端着拐杖，“一秒钟也别想破坏她们。”

Derek直接把他和拐杖一起丢了出去。反正Stiles还会回来。

等Cora和Derek分开——Cora显然有些不舍——Peter走上来，Derek以为他会也来个拥抱，但他只是又站住了，“平安夜快乐，侄子。”

Derek看了他一会，想起每当他喊他侄子时的那些花招，想起Hale家每逢节日必须抛开一切不满的传统，“平安夜快乐。”他快速而干巴巴地说。

 

平安夜当晚，Hale家有了一切圣诞节该有的东西，但巧得很，所有人都回家了。

Lydia的妈妈决定照常在纽约肢解圣诞节，通常Lydia会跟着去，可这回她更想留下，所以至少平安夜她该待在她身边。

警长要加班，Stiles毫不犹豫地选择了在警长办公室待一晚，哪怕他做的只是倒酒、发短信、玩电脑和骚扰他父亲。

Scott留在家里和Melissa看肥皂剧，Melissa则邀请了Isaac。他们今晚所有具争议性的话题也只不过是“到底House是不是个混蛋”和“今天该谁洗碗”。

Allison和Chris一边保养器具一边聊天，他们为Victoria的刀上油，给Kate的霰弹枪清理枪膛。Chris耐心地教导她每一种手法，还有那些他本不准备让她知道的经历。

Peter老老实实地在客厅看书，悄无声息，不越雷池半步。Cora在吃完晚饭后就出门了，Derek能从她的气味里闻到她的目的地。他在落地玻璃前站了很久，直到看到Cora走出这栋建筑物，跳上屋顶，向比肯山坟场而去，向长眠地底的Boyd和Erica而去。

午夜，Derek闭着眼睛躺在床上，Peter睡在客厅，他俩在数着对方的呼吸与心跳。Cora拧开门，她带着一身坟土的冰冷腥味，但很快被屋子里残留的人味冲淡。她轻手轻脚地洗好澡，躺在另一张床上，声音含混得像呓语，“圣诞快乐。生日快乐，Derek。”

“圣诞快乐。”

“圣诞快乐。生日快乐。”

Hale家仅存的三位成员在三个隔间里说。

Derek睁开眼，盯着高悬的天花板，黑暗将它染为生硬的夜幕。他的手机突然在枕头下震动起来，他摸出手机，Stiles的头像刻在屏幕上。通知栏自动滚动，“圣诞快乐，Derek”往上翻，“我爱你”滚了上来，0：00固执地停在Stiles的头像上。

他沉默地盯着Stiles嚼着狼人牙套长大嘴的照片，在回信栏打下“圣诞快乐”。他的手指在发送上悬了一会，又加了八个字母。

 

然后，圣诞节到了。

他们在Hale家吃大餐，Chris的存在让狼人们都有点僵硬，但他们很快就适应了。所有人都在顶端摆了拙劣的狼头木雕的圣诞树下放了礼物，直到圣诞结束，没有人可以先拆。

Stiles兴致勃勃地去厨房拿出了他准备的圣诞大餐——一只被缝成泰迪熊的火鸡，头上有用牙签固定的培根肉蝴蝶结，软趴趴地贴着，肚皮上刻了“爱你们”，皮翻卷开来，露出被烤得微黄的肉。

警长震惊又无奈地捂住了脸，Melissa大笑着轻拍他的背脊。Derek用餐刀把泰迪鸡——Stiles想的名字——切开，才总算有人敢向它伸手。

他们讨论了一会儿，一致认为起码这回Stiles没把厨房烧掉，火鸡肚子里塞的豆蔻碎肉饼也恰到好处，偶尔来点行尸熊一样的东西也不是不能接受。剩下的菜肴大部分由Lydia和Allison完成，Cora临时掺了一腿，Peter也难得做了蛋奶酒。在他们弄这些的时候，Derek在客厅与家长们聊天，未满十八岁的小子们都挨挨擦擦地挤在厨房捣乱。

等圣诞大餐结束，狂欢开始进行，悬挂的彩带被扯下来披在身上，喷罐成了武器。Chris借口有事先走，Stiles看到Peter在短暂的考虑后从圣诞树下拿起一份东西跟了上去。他从一身圣诞帽和缎带下挣扎出来，溜到Derek身边，捅了捅Derek的手臂，“你叔叔出去了。”

“我知道。”

“不管他？他跟在Allison的爸爸屁股后面。”

“他知道自己在干什么。”Derek把碟子放进洗碗机，“站在这干嘛？”

Stiles用膝盖撞了撞Derek的腿弯，把袖子推上手肘，“帮你啊，你没见我手插在水里吗？”他打了个悠长的冷战。

“我没有看见你的手放在碟子上。”

“现……现在呢？”Stiles牙齿咯咯直撞，他捏住一个碟子的边缘，冰凉的手在水里擦着Derek的手腕过去，像浮木与浮木在海中碰撞。

Cora拿着剩下的碗碟过来，发出一声嫌恶的声音，“你俩简直是初中小屁孩。”

Stiles没来得及抗议，Derek打断了他，“Stiles，你爸爸叫你。”

“什么？”Stiles猛地回头，警长正朝他勾手指。他在裤子上擦了擦手，急急忙忙跨进客厅。

“我和Melissa先走，这里让给你们了。记得早点回来。”警长穿上外套，“你们闹得让我感觉回到了去幼儿园上安全教育课的时候。”

“其实比这吵多了，”Melissa搭腔，她的眼里闪着愉快的光，小小的虎牙露出来，看上去年轻而美丽，“一群彻头彻尾的小恶魔。”

“你们记着别开车，”Stiles挠了挠脸颊，冷水给他因缺氧而通红的脸颊降了点温，又蒸发，“所以，再见？”

警长摇了摇头，“你一点都不挽留，我还能说什么？再见。”他捏着Stiles的肩膀，“别开车回来。”

“我知道，你以为我多大？”Stiles哼哼。他目送着Melissa和他父亲离开，突然觉得他俩挺适合。永远不会有他妈妈和他爸爸那么适合，但……不差，他想。

再没过多久，Lydia和Allison带着圣诞树下写着自己名字的礼物走了，脸蛋被朗姆酒和威士忌弄得红扑扑，竟然还拉上了Cora。Scott早就被灌得酩酊大醉，嘴角的口水快要流到衣领里，Isaac半死不活地躺在地板上，每隔数十分钟才翻个身。Stiles四处瞄了瞄，摸了瓶可乐踮近圣诞树。他蹲下用麻木的手指翻了一会儿，把每个人的礼物分开，在分到Derek的礼物时，他看见有一个盒子在边角写着小小的“生日快乐”。

他感觉被一个陨石小组击中了。排着队，第一块叫“Derek今天生日”，第二块叫“他在圣诞节过生日”，第三块叫“我的耶稣和圣诞老人啊我只准备了一份礼物”，第三块叫“这可一点都不酷”。

他拔腿就往客厅跑，“Derek！”他大喊。

Derek疑惑地转过身，手上拖着Isaac。

“我——抱歉，我不知道你今天生日，否则你会有双份礼物。”他沮丧地说。

Derek有点意外，他有两年没听到双倍礼物这个词了。Laura死了之后他就没收过任何礼物，更别提双倍。他还没看圣诞树，但Stiles肯定悄悄溜去看了，他猜是Cora给了他一份生日礼物，而Stiles看到了。

“没必要，”他说，“你已经送了一份。”

“那是圣诞礼物，不是生日礼物。”Stiles走近他，帮忙把Isaac推上沙发。Isaac把头往沙发角里蹭了蹭，揽着抱枕蜷了起来。他抬头的时候正好看到唯一一株还残存在挂绳上的槲寄生。他想到一个主意，糟透了，比Argent家的疯子猎人们加起来还糟。

他慢吞吞地握住Derek的手臂，“听着，跛腿老狼。我知道这会很糟，你肯定会想到德鲁伊和那些巨型植物鱼子酱落到……她脸上的效果，还有它们和呕吐物在一起的样子，因为我也一样。”他用冷冰冰的手掌夹着Derek的脸，试图把他的脸压扁，“但往好的想，那还是槲寄生不是？你觉得来点老传统怎么样？”

Derek在自己的脸大幅度变形之前按住了Stiles。他凝视着他，看到他眼中的尴尬、不安、紧张和纯粹的关心。他看到他的嘴唇和颧骨上的痣。他看到自己在他金棕色的虹膜上。

他一路把他往后推，停在槲寄生之下，严肃地亲吻他。

那是一个干冷、简单、停在表面的吻，但好得足以匹配一个有Stiles在的圣诞节。


End file.
